


Safety According to a Gangmember

by LyriaFrost



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Some Descriptions of Violence, based on Michael's Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he bobs in the water just off the boat, Gavin doesn't know if he can trust Michael anymore.</p>
<p>Based on Michael's Heist.  All the Mavinsay moments just jumped out at me right at the end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety According to a Gangmember

"Michael, no. Michael, I don't trust you now." Gavin shuddered as yet another wave crashed against the side of his head. Being back in the boat that was still bobbing only a few feet away was sounded absolutely marvelous and the foreign man almost started swimming back. But then he remembered that he in the water because he had no bloody idea what was going on and there was a madman with a gun and two dead bodies in the boat. 

"Gavin, c'mon, come back to the boat." 

"No, I don't want to get shot." Even from a distance, Gavin could see Michael visibly sigh and drop his gun onto the seats at the front of the boat. 

"I promise, I'm not going to shoot you, Gav. Come back to the boat. We need to get going before anyone shows up." The blonde-haired man looked between the shore and the boat. The boat was so much closer but Michael was on the boat, even though he no longer held the gun and was instead occupied with dumping the bodies over the side. On the other hand, the shore would no doubt be safer, but it was so far away. That, and Michael wasn't on the shore, but in the boat. Suddenly, there was splashing from the water near Gavin and he jumped and squawked. 

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's just me." 

"Lindsay? What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" 

"I'll tell you in a minute, but first, please get into the boat. It's cold in this water, and don't think we haven't noticed the fact that you're bleeding from that rather nasty wound on your side." The red-haired woman reached out and grabbed one of Gavin's hands, while continuing to tread water. "C'mon, I promise I won't let Michael hurt you." Gavin could hear Michael grumbling at her from the boat. 

"O-okay... but please don't kill me." Lindsay smiled at him, tugging at his hand to get him to swim. 

"We aren't going to kill you, Gavin. Do you think we would have worked so hard to keep you alive this long if we were just going to kill you now?" Gavin didn't really know what he thought, so he just swam after his girlfriend. Michael lifted her out of the water, pulling into the boat and into his arms. He gave her a quick kiss, looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt before handing her a blanket that had been stowed under the seat. Lindsay moved further into the boat, already stripping off her soaking clothes, as Michael turned back to the man who was still in the water. 

"C'mon, Gavin, please. Just get on the boat. It's too cold in the water, you're going to get hypothermia soon, I can already see your skin turning blue." Gavin knew the other man was right. He could feel the numbness settling into his bones, the tingling that was dangerously fading and leaving him with just an ache in his body that matched the ache in his heart. 

Michael reached down a hand to help him into the boat, but Gavin ignored it, choosing to struggle over the edge on his own. Both Lindsay and Michael seemed to realize that their help was not wanted and so they both backed off, giving him space to flop over the edge. He immediately curled into himself, pressing his back to the corner of the boat so that he could keep an eye on both of it's other inhabitants. Lindsay put a blanket down near him, and then backed away, moving to help Michael get the boat started and moving away from Los Santos. 

"Jesus, Linds, this whole thing would have gone so much better if you had put the sticky bombs on the right boat." Lindsay laughed, bumping shoulders with Michael. 

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that they would choose the other boat?" 

"Well, you could have, I dunno, put bombs on both of the fucking boats?! Ever thought of that? Fucking idiot." Michael sounded harsh, but both Lindsay and Gavin could hear the affection in his words. 

"What can I say, I like big explosions. The bigger the better, right, Gavin?" Gavin almost looked up at her and nodded, wanting to laugh along and join in the playful banter. But a glimpse up and all he could see was the blood staining the floor of the boat, the gun glinting from under the front dash, the holes in the seats where the bullets had gone straight through Geoff and Kerry's bodies. And then all Gavin could feel was sick to his stomach and _oh god they're dead, they're all dead, and I could see Geoff's face when that bullet hit him and there was so much shock and how can they all be dead-_

And then Gavin was hanging off the side of the boat, blanket slipping from his shoulders as he emptied his stomach into the raging waters below. 

"Oh fuck, Gavin. Lindsay, take the wheel, I need to make sure that idiot doesn't fall over the edge." And then there was an arm wrapped around Gavin's shoulders, and another one running through his hair, and he could feel Michael's body pressed up behind his, holding him steady and keeping him in place as he continued to retch violently. 

But finally, there was nothing else to bring up and even the spasms began to recede and Michael pulled both of them back into the boat, sitting down on the floor and pulling Gavin up to rest against him, back to chest. He snagged the blanket from the floor, wrapping it around both of them as protection from the cold wind off the ocean as he rocked them back and forth and whispered comforting nonsense. 

"Hush now, just take deep breaths, Gavin. Breathe and relax. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, you're safe here, just like you always have been. Always safe with us." Gavin could feel that there were tears running down his cheeks, and his whole body was shaking, but he still felt so empty and numb and cold inside. 

"Why, Michael... why did you shoot them, why did you kill them all?" Michael held him tighter, pressing his cheek to the damp blonde hair tucked into his chest. 

"I had to, Gavin, I had to do it for us. It wasn't safe anymore, and they were all going crazy. All these heists lately? Hitting all of these gas stations... we're drawing too much attention, it's not safe for us anymore in Los Santos. Not now anyway... we need to lay low for a while, and Geoff would never agree to that. And Kerry is too much of a rookie to handle the heat, and Ryan is going crazy, and Ray is just too damn good, he'd end up using all of us. I couldn't leave you and Lindsay in a place like that, where I couldn't trust anyone else to keep you both alive. Every heist we've done, every mission we've planned... I've come so close to losing one or both of you or dying myself and I just... need a break. It was selfish and awful, I know-" Gavin swung himself around, coming to kneel in between Michael's legs and grasping his face in both hands. 

"No, no, it's not awful, it's... I just wish I had known, I wish I had known that you felt like that, I could've helped, I could've done something..." Gavin trailed off, because Michael was shaking his head with a gentle smile on his face, and Lindsay was cutting the engine and coming back to sit next to them. 

"You did exactly what I needed you to do, Gavin. I didn't want you to know, because I didn't want to see you looking at the others with any distrust in your eyes. I didn't want you to know, so you couldn't give away our plans, but more than that, I didn't want you to know because I wanted... no, needed you, to just be your normal happy self, because I couldn't bare to see that change. I was doing all of this, Lindsay and I were doing all of this just so that we could all be safe and happy together. And now... I can't let that change, Gavin. Please tell me that I didn't ruin all of that today. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, you weren't supposed to see it so close..." Lindsay pressed in close, grabbing one of Gavin's hands and holding it tightly in hers so that she could brush her lips against Michael's cheek, brushing away the tears that were gathering in his eyes. 

"Michael, Michael, you didn't mess anything up. We can fix anything, don't get upset. We'll figure it all out, we'll make sure it all turns out okay. We have all the time we need now, we're safe and we pulled off that last heist. We have enough money to live comfortably for years, anywhere we want to go." Gavin moved forward, pressing his face against Michael's other cheek, so that they were all sitting in a large pile, so close they were breathing the same air. 

"It's okay, Michael. I'll be okay, we'll be okay. You'll be okay, you did what you set out to do. You got all of us out alive. And you made it so that, someday, maybe, we can go back to Los Santos, back to our home. But only if we want to. Because as long as we're together, we can do whatever we want. I just... need some time." Just like that, the focus of the other two were back on Gavin. 

"Don't worry, Gavin, when we make it back to land, we can do anything, you can do anything you want to do. I promise... if- if you want to leave... a third of that money is yours. And you can take it and go anywhere, do anything you want to do. You've got all this money and you're totally free. Free to do anything you want." Gavin started squirming trying to pull away, but Michael just held him tighter, and Lindsay grabbed onto both of his hands. 

"No, no, don't do that, don't send me away! After everything... everything we've been through in the gang and everything we've been through now, and... please, don't send me away." Suddenly, there were lips pressed against his, swallowing the rest of his words, and he could feel the shaky breaths that were leaving Michael's mouth, and then Lindsay's when her lips replaced the other man's. 

"Never, Gavin, never. You hear that? We're giving you the chance, if you need it, to leave. You could come back, or not. Or you don't even have to leave. It's just... just an offer. We want you with us, always and forever, and that will never change." Gavin lunged forward, wrapping his arms around both of them. 

"I'm never leaving, I'm not... even if you shot even more people in front of me, I still wouldn't leave." The three of them chuckled weakly at Gavin's comment for a moment, holding each other tightly for another moment. Unfortunately, the wind was only getting stronger and stronger, and the boat was rocking side to side, unprotected from the ever-growing waves. When one wave threatened to almost tip the boat, Lindsay jumped up, revving the motors again and taking off up the shore towards a distant cove. 

Michael stood as well, leaning down again to pull Gavin to his feet and up towards the front of the boat. He took the passenger seat next to Lindsay, pulling Gavin down to sit between his legs where he would be protected from the harsh salt water that was blowing rather frantically now. 

The gun was still sitting under the seat, but when Gavin looked at it now, he wasn't so afraid. Because it was no longer just the dangerous weapon that his boyfriend had used to kill two of his closest friends. It was also the tool that Michael had used to protect his lovers and to give them all a chance at safety. And Gavin thought that it would take him a while to get over what had happened here on this boat. But maybe, just maybe, as long as he had Lindsay and Michael with him, he could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are much appreciated.


End file.
